Vara
Vara (バラ Bara) known as The Forbidden Mage (禁じられた魔道士 Kinji rareta madō-shi) was a Dark Mage that revolted against the laws of the Magic Council and was sealed away for 8,000 years by the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. He is one of The Five of The Brotherhood. Appearance Vara is a tall, thin, pale young man. He wears numerous long white scarves with three black vertical eyes on them, encircling his entire neck and a large portion of his head, and upwards of five to six shirts on his body, each of varying style and color. Even this significant amount of clothing is covered by a further layer; consisting of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric. Vara has three vertical eyes, as he too possesses a third eye on his forehead. Not only does each strand of dark hair on his head look like an eye, due to the presence of white markings, but even his pupils feature this same eye-like shape. This signature eye symbol is tattooed to the backs of each of his hands and the long scarf that encompasses his head is embellished with multiple black images of these vertical eyes, wrapped in a very particular manner so as to display only three at the front. Personality History In the past, Vara was a small shy boy who was found and raised by the Xerns. As years went by his content in his lowly position, without freedom, any knowledge of the world or even a memory of his past, the youth's life would change dramatically when the Xerns chose him for his magic to see if he was able to help a war defiance which involved taking some of the young man's blood. For this he was taught how to read and know about the out side world of magic. Soon enough he started to learn magic by himself without the Xerns promession. Magic and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Despite not born from the human realm, Vara possesses an enormous amount of Spiritual Power. Grimlock, ranked second of the Magic Council at the time, admitted that Vara's power far surpassed his own and majority of the council. Vara's power has never even reached its full potential. His Spiritual Power is powerful enough to intimidate dozens of magic. Several centuries after being sealed away, Vara still possesses a huge amount of Spiritual Power, and managed to blow away 2nd, 4th and 6th ranked Ten Wizard Saints simply by exerting his Spiritual Power. Vara is powerful enough to fight against two full guilds, Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail with just being revived from after being sealed away for many centuries. Storm Yeller Magic (ストームイェラーマジック Sutōmui~erāmajikku): also referred to as Huu'aum, are an ancient form of magic that has gradually become obscured. Vara uses the vocalization of specific "words of power" to create powerful offensive purposes magic effects. Vara has proven to have use 73 out of 99 of Storm Yeller Magic. 'Soul Eater Magic '(ソウルイーターマジック Souruītāmajikku): Vara uses this ancient form of magic to eat any Souls in order to gain more power and provide intel. Vara kills the target and by placing his hand on the target's head or chest yanking the soul out of the body and devouring the soul into his mouth. Vara can use dark magic, which allows him to alter reality on a planetary scale, and upon doing so his power increases with every passing second. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Soul Eater